Family
by La5021
Summary: Set after Broken. I don't recommend reading if you haven't seen the season premiere yet. And just how awesome was it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! This is my first attempt at a OUAT fanfic, so I honestly don't know how it's turned out, but I'd truly be greatful if you gave it a chance. This is set after Broken, so I wouldn't recommend reading if you haven't seen the season premiere yet. _**

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

**Family**

Snow awoke to a throbbing pain at the back of her head. She slowly opened her eyes, trying to discern what strange world the hat had taken her to, but to her great surprise she found herself face-to-face with an armour clad woman; behind her stood another woman wearing a finely tailored purple dress. The warrior was openly glaring at her with a piercing gaze.

It was then that Snow noticed that both her hands and feet had been tightly bound with rope. But where was Emma? She vainly struggled against the restraints and frantically looked for her daughter. As the second woman turned her head in Snow's direction and step away, Snow saw her daughter lying on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" she demanded. The warrior continued to glare at her.

"It's your fault he died. It's your fault her prince," she said, indicating the retreating figure of the brunette, "died." Said brunette was hunched over a stone table, cradling a young man's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know where we are."

"Briar Rose or what's left of it. It was destroyed by a witch."

"Briar Rose? Aurora, is that you? It's me, Snow White. We grew up together." Aurora's gaze finally turned to Snow and recognition dawned. She slowly walked towards the pair, casting a fleeting glance at the still unconscious Emma and indicated to the warrior to cut her bonds. The warrrior sighed, but complied to the other woman's request. As soon as she was free, she smiled gratefully at Aurora before running towards her daughter. She caressed her cheeks, all the while checking her for any substantial injury.

"Emma, wake up. Sweetheart, wake up."

* * *

Emma felt like a small child wrapped in her mother's arms. How many nights had she spent dreaming about the day she would finally meet her parents? This dream, however, was different: the voice whispering in her ear was one she knew very well. It belonged to her best friend, roommate and now mother, Mary-Margaret. She basked in her comforting presence, taking advantage of every second, knowing that she could wake up at any moment and realize that it was all a dream. She would wake up in her apartment in Boston all alone.

But the voice was calling to her, like a moth to a flame and unrelenting. She shut her eyes tighter, refusing to face a very unwelcome reality.

"Emma, wake up. Sweetheart, wake up." whispered that sweet, comforting voice that drew her into consciousness. That's when she remembered the events of the last few days: Henry dying, Regina, the fight with the dragon - yes, dragon - and Snow White and Prince Charming looking upon her with the genuine care and love she had searched for her entire life.

She opened her eyes and gazed into the emerald eyes that mirrored her own. The way Mary-Mar-, no Snow looked at forced her to lower her gaze. Too much, too soon.

The woman in front of her refused to relent and lifted her chin. Emma squirmed, now feeling truly uncomfortable.

"I guess you really do have my chin, huh?" she said softly. Knowing that Emma had reached her limit, Snow stood and held out a hand to her daughter, who took it and gave her a small smile.

"Mar- er.. um Snow, where the hell are we?"

"I guess we're in my world, your world." Still feeling rather uneasy, Emma looked around and saw two women eyeing her curiously.

"And why are they staring at me like I suddenly grew two heads?" Snow chuckled.

"I'm princess Aurora and this is Fa Mulan." said the brunette.

Emma was dumbstruck. What was this? A Disney reunion? She very nearly laughed at how utterly ridiculous that sounded, but standing not five feet away from her were Snow White, Sleeping Beauty and Mulan. Her mother was Snow White and her father was Prince Charming. _Yeah, I'm definitely going mad_.

"Aurora, this is my daugher, Emma." Snow was now positively beaming with pride.

"But-How?"

"It's my step-mother's curse. Regina sent me, Charming and my kingdom to a strange world with no magic, where time stood still for twenty-eight years. James and I managed to save Emma by sending her through an enchanted wardrobe, before the curse reached the castle. She saved us." Emma quite suddenly found the stone floor very entertaining. "What I don't understand," continued Snow, " is how you managed to escape it."

"It was part of Maleficent's curse. Time stood still her as well," explained Mulan, though still not quite trusting the new arrivals to Briar Rose.

"But that doesn't explain why you blamed us for Philip's death."

"It was a wraith. He'd been marked and he sacrificed himself to save us. You brought the wraith here." Emma could tell this wouldn't end well and began reaching for her gun, but a hand stopped her.

"We were told this land no longer existed, that it was destroyed with the curse." Mulan wasn't buying it.

"It was your fault the curse was enacted in the first place! Shang is in _that_ world because of you! Philip is dead because of you! The Queen and Maleficent may have cursed us, but you are equally culpable, _Snow White_." Surprisingly enought, it was Aurora who place a comforting hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"It's not her fault. She has spent twenty-eight years away from her true love and in the clutches of the Evil Queen. She is not at fault, the witch is." Mulan brushed off her companion's hand and walked away.

"I'm sorry, it's been a difficult few days."

"I can imagine." Apart from the obvious confusion from the previous exchange, Emma began to think she'd better catch up on Henry's book when they got back. If they got back.

"I don't suppose you have a magic hat?"

* * *

**_So, how'd I do? Any review is more than welcome :) I don't plan on this being a particularly long story, 3-4 chapters at most and I plan on trying to finish it before Sunday. On a completely unrelated note, I'm looking for a Beta so if anyone's interested just PM me. _**

**_Thanks guys, Laura x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm completely blown away by the response I got for the first chapter! You guys are seriously amazing! Hopefully you'll like this one just as much :) **_

_**Big thanks to oldmcpiper for Beta reading it for me :) **_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_"I don't suppose you have a magic hat?"_

"A hat? Why would you need a hat?" asked a perplexed Snow.

"Not _a_ hat. A magic hat." It couldn't be that hard, right? She'd made one before, albeit under different circumstances, but hey, if she could fight a dragon and come out unscathed, a silly magic hat would be a piece of cake. At least that's how Emma reasoned.

"It could work, I suppose," said Snow, "but we'd need the help of a hatter." Crap. She'd forgotten about that.

"There might be one at our camp." Both heads turned in Aurora's direction. "There's a refugee camp just over that ridge," she explained, pointing to several hills in the distance," Mulan and I will show you the way." Emma very much doubted that. Mulan wasn't exactly their biggest fan at the moment.

"Thank you."

Aurora walked ahead of them to explain the situation to Mulan, leaving Emma in the company of her mother. She stood awkwardly, not quite knowing how to talk to the woman next to her. Some part of her resented her recent discovery of her parents. Mary-Margaret and Snow White were so similiar, yet at the same time so different that Emma often didn't know how to distinguish one from the other. At times it felt like she was speaking to the shy schoolteacher that she'd met all those months ago, but right now she had a certain air about her that just exuded confidence and regality. The pink cardigan she was currently wearing could be quite misleading. No simple-minded princess could or would fight a wraith with only a broomstick as a weapon.

"Do you sing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind." Snow smiled nonetheless.

"Come on. We'd better help with the supplies."

* * *

As the party of four trekked through the forest, Snow was quite aware of the fact that Emma hated the woods. It was evident from the way she begrudgingly looked at both her and Mulan, but to be fair, Aurora was having just as much trouble. As Mary-Margaret she had always wondered why she had such an affinity to the forest and to animals. She guessed certain aspects of her character just couldn't be forgotten.

At one point, she had persuaded Mulan to lend her a bow citing the growing dangers of the forest. These woods had always presented a particular danger to those unfamiliar with its paths, but apparently even more so after the curse had been broken. According to Mulan, several creatures and beasts had been spotted that had been either forgotten or dead prior to the curse being enacted.

Sunlight crept through the crevices of the leaves above, illuminating the grove around them. Snow could almost picture herself as the thief that preyed on the rich during her time as a bandit, as she jumped and climbed her way through the thicket.

"Stop," said Mulan, pulling Aurora to the side. An eerie silence engulfed the air around them. Emma silently unclasped her gun and switched off the safety notch. Clearly years as a bondswoman taught you a thing or two about watching your back.

Snow nocked an arrow and Mulan unsheathed her sword, both ready at a moment's notice.

Something cut through the air and within a second embedded itself in a tree not two feet from Emma's head. Mulan pulled the arrow out.

"Ogres!"

"Ogres? What the-" Emma was cut off by a series of roars and growls. Before any of them could make sense of what was happening, six gruesome looking ogres moved out of the cover of darkness. Something tugged on Emma's brown leather jacket. She saw the frantic look on her mother's face that clearly said "Run for it!". She quite eagerly complied and set off after Mulan and Aurora.

It might have been the adrenaline, but somehow Emma managed to avoid tripping until a rather large root knocked her off her feet, leaving her slightly winded. Just as she rose from the ground, she found herself face-to-face with the vilest thing she had ever seen. _So much for Shrek_ she thought wryly.

She'd dropped her gun and having nothing to defend herself with, she raised her arms to protect herself. Another arrow cut through the air and ran straight through what Emma imagined was the heart of the creature. She was so not enjoying this. A blur of pink, blue and white pulled her to her feet and dragged her out of the trees and straight across a field. Emma thought she could see the outlines of houses in the distance.

"Just keep running, Emma. Just keep running," yelled Snow. Emma never would have pegged the woman for a sprinter, but boy could she run. She forced herself to keep running, to keep up. The growls and roars began to fade in the distance and Emma began to think that maybe she might just make it to wherever they were going in one piece.

The outlines of the houses turned clearer as they neared a large gate. _Just a little further, Emma_.

"Open the gate!" screamed an unfamiliar male voice. "Open the gate!"

* * *

Emma panted and gripped her sides tightly. She saw Snow, Mulan and Aurora do the same.

"That...I... Never... "

"I...Know..." replied an equally breathless Snow. Talk about a daily jog.

The area just inside the gate began to fill with people, curious as to who would cause such a commotion. Emma recognized the man that opened the gate, walking towards her and holding what she hoped was a jug of water. She almost snatched it out of his hands and gulped down as much as she could. When she was done she handed it back apologetically.

"Sorry," she offered lamely. He merely smiled back at her and walked over to her mother. This gave Emma the chance to look around: the camp was mostly made up of make-shift tents and small wooden houses, barely big enough to fit a small family. The people she saw wore simple dresses and tunics, most covered in dirt from the ground. She turned around to find herself wrapped in Mar-Snow's arms.

"I was so worried," she whispered while stroking her back, "I'd lost sight of you and then I saw you on the ground, with that ogre hovering over you. I thought I'd lost you." It was impossible not to feel the love and worry pouring out in waves from the woman holding onto her for dear life. She wished she could say something comforting in return, but she just couldn't muster words.

Emma was thankful for the interruption when Mulan asked for a word with Snow. The latter gave her a reassuring smile before following the Asian woman to the nearest wooden house. Emma turned to a pale Aurora.

"You alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Nothing else was said until Snow and Mulan returned. Following them was rugged looking man with an easygoing smile.

"Emma," said Snow, "this is Quinn. He's going to help us get back to Storybrooke."

* * *

**_So, how'd I do? Quinn isn't an OC, he's actually one of the new arrivals this season :) *hint* most people think Quinn is a cover for Merlin. _**

**_Once again big thanks to oldmcpiper for Beta reading this chapter for me :) R&R!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_You guys are amazing! I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it should hopefully be up before the next episode. I'll probably post the epilogue after school tomorrow._**

**_Once again big, big thanks to my Beta oldmcpiper :)_**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_"Emma," said Snow, "this is Quinn. He's going to help us get back to Storybrooke."_

That was best news Emma had gotten all day. She just couldn't wait to see Henry again.

"But there's a catch," continued Snow," he wants to come back with us." Emma's smile faltered slightly and she suddenly became suspicious. Why would he want to go back with them? At first glance, the man in front of her didn't look like much. He was dressed in simple clothing: a pair of dark pants, a green tunic and a black vest. On his shoulder he carried a long bow and a quiver full of arrows.

But if this man could get her back to her son, she would go out on a limb and accept the help.

"Ok, so what do we do?" she asked. Snow shot her a look that clearly said _'thank you'_. She must have been quite eager to get back to her prince as well.

"Not _do_, go. I believe there's only one person that can help you on your quest and that's the head of my coven." Coven? He's a wizard? "Rest for the night. We depart at sunrise tomorrow." After a quick exchange with Aurora and Mulan that Emma didn't quite catch, he walked back to his tent on the left of the camp.

Emma turned back to Snow.

"Do you trust him?" Straight to the point. Even as Mary-Margaret, Snow had always admired that about Emma. It reminded her of James.

"Truthfully? No. We have no choice but to trust his word; he's the only one with magic in the area. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

As the sun set Emma, Snow, Mulan and Aurora crowded around a fire to keep warm. The wind had since picked up, chilling the air around them.

"I wonder what they're doing," voiced Emma. Snow immediately knew to whom she was referring.

"Henry's probably harassing Charming about dragons, knights and swordplay." The corners of Emma's lips twitched upwards. Yeah, that was Henry. "And Charming is probably worrying about us."

Emma was suddenly curious about something.

"Why do you call him Charming?" Snow smiled. That was the first time her daughter had asked about her father.

"It's a joke, really. When I first met him he was in a carriage on his way to get married and I was in exile, stealing to survive. I thought he was nothing more than a spoiled noble at the time," began Snow. Emma listened, completely enraptured, " I stole his jewels." Her daughter laughed. Snow's heart burst at the sound of her laughter. Maybe this could work. Maybe she could have a relationship with her daughter.

"Anyway, he followed me and set a trap for me in the woods. I walked right into it. I thought he was a_ real _'Prince Charming'."

"So, what's his real name?"

"James." Emma's heart fluttered. She pulled her knees up and held them close to her chest.

"Emma, what is it?" Snow placed a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"It's nothing... It's just... When I had Henry, I didn't think I had any right to name him as I was giving him up for adoption, you know? 'Cause I thought that if I named him, I wouldn't be able to give him up. But I did anyway. I would've named him James."

"Oh Emma." She didn't think twice about wrapping her other arm around Emma. Said person stiffened slightly, but allowed the hug nonetheless. "Come on, let's get some rest."

With Emma still latched onto her, Snow maneuvered them to the ground and wrapped a blanket around them.

"Sweet dreams, Emma." Snow couldn't see it, but a small smile played at Emma's lips.

* * *

Emma awoke the next day to the sound of bustling people. It was still dark, that much she could tell, but the sun wasn't far behind the busy workers of the camp. She hadn't slept that well in a long, long time partly due to the woman lying next to her. She never would have said it aloud, but the still sleeping woman had just broken down another wall. Something Snow had a knack for.

It was becoming easier to actually refer to her as Snow. She didn't really know why, it just was.

She sat up, trying her best not to wake her mother and stretched, feeling the ache disappear from her muscles. Mulan and Aurora were nowhere to be seen. She really didn't want to wander lest Snow should wake up and not be able to find her, but curiosity got the best of her yet again.

Her leather boots treaded lightly on the soft ground as she walked through a small market. There were only a few stalls, but more were being put up. The dim light of the torches placed strategically throughout the path didn't help much with the smaller items on the various counters, but for the most part they did their job.

She felt like Dunstan Thorn as people eyed her curiously as she passed them by. She wondered what she must look like to them. Her clothes alone made her stand out among the crowd.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning," said Aurora. She was still wearing the same dress as the day before.

"Yeah... err morning."

"Are you looking for something in particular?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Not really. Just looking. But I wouldn't mind something to wear, to make me stand out less." The staring was becoming quite annoying.

"I know the feeling. You might as well get used to it, though. You are a princess after all." Huh, she hadn't really thought about that. "Come on. Let's find something to wear."

Emma followed Sleeping Beauty through the crowd, hugging her jacket close to her chest. It was still rather cold. Aurora all but dragged her into a small wooden house filled with different clothing articles from dresses to armor. There was no way in hell she was trekking through the forest in a dress.

Aurora for the most part left her to her own devices. Every now and then she would offer advice or comment about the fabric of a dress, but she understood that this was all new for Emma.

However, a vest in the far right corner of the store did catch her eye. It was made of fur, that much was clear and felt incredibly soft under her fingers. It was light brown, almost beige and it came with a simple black belt. Emma removed her jacket and placed it on the stall to try on the vest.

With only a light t-shirt underneath, she was surprised at the warmth she felt as she closed the vest with the belt.

"That suits you," remarked the princess from the other corner of the store. She was holding up indigo colored dress.

"You think?"

"Most definitely. You'd need to get the pants, the undershirt and the cloak that come with it as well. But, yes, you look ready for an adventure." Emma even managed a smile.

Emma emerged from the store wearing her new clothes and feeling quite comfortable. The owner of the shop insisted on accepting only Emma's old clothes as payment for both Emma's new wardrobe, Aurora's dress and something Emma picked up for Snow - despite the blonde's protests. The old seamstress wanted to further examine the blonde's denim jeans and leather jacket.

The two princesses strolled back to where they slept the previous night to find Snow conversing with Mulan. Snow gasped when she saw her daughter.

She felt like she was looking at a mirror image of herself, save the blonde hair.

"So, how do I look?" There were so many things she wanted to say. Wonderful, amazing, and fantastic came to mind.

She settled with, "Beautiful." Emma blushed slightly and handed her mother her new clothes. They were virtually the same as the ones she herself was wearing, but a couple of shades darker and instead of a green cloak, her mother's was black.

"Are we ready?" interrupted Quinn.

"Yes," replied Emma in unison with Mulan and Snow. She would have to ask about that later, but right now all she wanted was her son.

* * *

**_What'd you think? I was in the mood for fluff this time :) R&R!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi...Terribly sorry I haven't updated in almost a month, but that's life. 2x03 has to be my favourite episode so far! Ginni and Jen are just fenomenal :D _**

**_Any reviews are more than welcome, just please don't mention anything about 2x06 as I haven't watched it yet and won't have until I get home from school. Hope this brightens your Monday :) _**

**_Big thanks to oldmcpiper for putting up with me ;) and for stopping me from making a fool of myself. _**

* * *

Chapter 4

_"Yes," replied Emma in unison with Mulan and Snow. She would have to ask about that later, but right now all she wanted was her son. _

After changing into the clothes given to her by Emma, Snow felt much more comfortable, much more like herself. She hung her bow and quiver over her shoulder and latched her sword on her belt. _Just like old times _she thought.

She joined Emma, Quinn, Mulan and Aurora who were patiently awaiting her at the exit of the camp. Emma had since latched her own sword to her side.

"Do you even know how to use that?" she asked skeptically.

"I killed a dragon with a sword in Storybrooke." Her comment raised quite a few eyebrows. Even Mulan looked impressed.

"Do I even want to know?" Emma smirked.

"No, probably not."

"Come. If we head out now we should reach the castle by nightfall," said Quinn. Snow's pointed look, however, made it clear that Emma would eventually have to elaborate on her previous statement.

* * *

The crisp morning air was welcoming as was the arrival of a new dawn, promising a clear sky. The trees glowed vibrantly as they caught glimpses of the first stray rays of sunshine; the forest was returning to life. Snow breathed in the clear, unpolluted air. It felt like home. This is where Emma should have grown up, this is where she and James would have taught her to ride a horse, to swordfight, to nock an arrow.

But it was not to be.

Emma might have promised not to kill Regina, nonetheless the woman deserved to be punished for her crimes. She had robbed Emma, _her_ Emma of the most precious thing a person can have: hope. Her heart broke with the sheer weight of her daughter's hard life. She felt tears pool at the back of her eyes. She closed them shut, refusing to allow them to fall.

"Hey, you okay?" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She longed to just wrap her arms around the person standing in front of her, but refrained. Emma would run and the walls Snow had tried so hard to break down would be up again, stronger than ever.

"Yeah.." She could barely recognize the sound of her own voice. It sounded... defeated. Emma didn't look convinced, but nodded nonetheless.

Snow decided right then and there that she would focus on the good: she had saved Emma from the curse. She was there for her now and they would make up for lost time.

They continued their walk in silence, for once not at all uncomfortable or awkward. The path they trekked was much easier to tread along, much to Emma's relief. Snow began to hum and eventually whistle a familiar tune that she used to sing with her good friends, the dwarves.

Emma's head whipped around in such a comical fashion that Snow almost laughed. And then, to her daughter's amazement and disbelief the birds in the vicinity sang the tune back to her.

"How-How did you do that?" Emma's voice sounded almost childlike, filled with wonder. Snow chuckled.

"I've always had a certain affinity to the forest and its animals. Birds especially," explained Snow. She thought she heard her daughter mutter something that sounded awfully like 'Disney princess'. "Do you want to try?"

Emma weighed her options: she could refuse and hurt her mother's feelings in the process and that was something she really didn't want to do. Despite their current situation, Snow had given her time and space to process the idea 'you're the daughter of Snow freakin' White and Prince Charming' and she appreciated that. She truly did. And she had the strangest need to please the raven haired-woman. It was something she'd only ever experienced with Henry. Or she could give it a try.

All the while, Snow could see the conflict across Emma's usually guarded face. She sighed.

"Emma, if you d-"

"No, it's okay. I-I want to try," interrupted Emma. God, she hoped she didn't make a fool of herself. Again she reminded herself that she'd made what she now realized was a magic hat and fought a dragon, this really should be a piece of cake.

"Just whistle the first thing that comes to mind," instructed Snow with a smile firmly planted on her lips. Her troubled thoughts had already been forgotten.

Emma did just that, whistling the same tune as her mother (she really couldn't think of anything else) and by some kind of miracle, the birds chirped back. She let out a delighted laugh. Snow wrapped her in a one-armed hug.

"I knew you could do it." At that Emma positively beamed.

* * *

By the time dusk crept upon the group, fatigue was beginning to settle in. And so was Snow's growing suspicion. Throughout the hike she had recognized various landmarks that marked the entrance to her kingdom. She thought for sure that her childhood home had been destroyed with the enactment of the curse, but as the trees suddenly opened to reveal the castle she once ruled with her husband, she fought back tears.

The lake, or rather, what was left of it was dirty; its water undrinkable. Even at a distance, the castle looked like it had seen better days.

Snow looked over at Aurora to find the younger woman regarding her with a curious expression, no doubt reminiscing over their escapades as young children, a time when Regina's evil had yet to reach its peak.

"What it that?" asked Emma whose green eyes were filled with awe at the sight of the majestic castle. Mulan stood in the background, exchanging quiet words with Quinn most likely wondering what on Earth they were doing at Snow White's castle. That was something Snow's calculated mind had barely begun to process. What were they doing at her home and why would this so-called coven master inhabit a decrepit castle?

"This is your home," said Snow softly. Emma could have quite easily come up with a quick witted rebuttal, but thought better of it. There was something about the tenderness in her mother's voice that made her think twice about her answers. She wasn't entirely sure if she liked this new development or not.

The stone pathway that lead to the castle was unstable at best: stones were either missing or destroyed, but that didn't stop the agile Quinn from jumping over a particularly open stretch of air. A quick glance over the ledge told Emma that she wouldn't want to trip of fall, lest she wanted a watery grave.

Quinn held his arms out, motioning for the four women to jump across. Mulan ignored him and joined the warlock on the other side without sparing him as much as a glance. The rest, however, gladly and graciously accepted his help.

The wooden archway that allowed them entrance was moldy and rotten, splintered in some parts by spears coated in a dried out dark red substance. Snow hung her head almost in shame, for what reason Emma did not know. The courtyard that was once bustling with people going about their business was now empty. Emma's boots cracked and smashed the already broken glass on the ground from the windows above. The smell of ash and burnt wood permeated the air around them.

Emma kicked a piece of broken wood and underneath she spotted a small doll. Its black hair was charred at the ends and its glass eyes were all but gone. The small red dress it was wearing was in tatters. The mood around the group was somber.

"What happened here?" asked the blonde, turning to her mother who was crouched over something Emma couldn't quite see. Snow stood up and held a pouch of some kind in her hands. Her expression perfectly reflected the scene before them.

"Regina." She growled. The twenty-eight year old was taken aback by the fury in her mother's voice. She was of course familiar with the traditional Snow White tale, but perhaps it was time to thoroughly read Henry's book. It was entirely possible that her son had already mentioned his adoptive mother's story, but she was ashamed to admit that she hadn't paid much attention to his tales, believing them impossible to be true. But clearly the Evil Queen's grudge ran deeper than losing the title of fairest of them all.

Snow walked past Emma to the doorway Quinn had disappeared through. Emma couldn't help the awful feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach. What the hell was she getting herself into? Despite her aching limbs, she ran to catch up to Snow - Aurora and Mulan following her at a much slower pace.

* * *

The corridors of the castle were in a slightly better condition than Snow expected. Portraits and other ornaments that, the last time she was here, were thrown, ripped and torn were no longer there except for one single portrait that hung at the end of the hall. She suddenly found herself running towards what was, perhaps, the only thing left of herself and James in the castle.

She smiled through her tears as she ran her fingers along the familiar exquisitely detailed painting.

"Snow!" cried a voice from behind her. "Oh." Snow was so transfixed with the object before her, that she barely acknowledged her daughter calling her by her true name.

The painting portrayed both of Emma's parents standing strong and regal, but with softness in their expressions. James stood behind Snow in his red royal attire, his sword firmly at his side and his hands gently placed on her shoulders. His baby-blue eyes shone with all the reverence of a man in love. Snow's raven black hair was carefully styled and pinned by glass snowdrops, her white strapless gown lined with silver fell gracefully. Her left hand hung back to meet James', displaying her emerald-centered wedding ring; her right was placed on her protruding belly. Her eyes also shone, allowing whoever gazed at the portrait to see and almost feel the radiating glow of happiness that both depicted figures proudly displayed.

Emma looked up in awe at her mother and father's loving gazes. They truly looked like they belonged in a fairytale.

"We were going to have another painted once you were born, but with the curse..." Snow's voice trailed off. There was that awkward feeling again. "Come on, I want to show you something. If it's still there that is."

Snow led Emma along the corridor to the right of the portrait and stopped in front of the first door they encountered. Her mother's hand hesitated as it touched the knob. She glanced at Emma and with a new found conviction, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. Emma gasped.

* * *

_**So, what did you guys think? I haven't seen 2x06 yet, so if you don't mind, no spoilers please. Reviews are love people! Thank you to my lovely Beta oldmcpiper :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Err hi... It's almost a month since I last updated and it's not acceptable on my part, especially when I promised that I would update right a way. I'd like to thank all those that have reviewed, favoured and followed the story, you guys have no idea how much I really appreciate it :) **_

_**Just a few things, then I'll let you get on with it ;) A few lines are taken from 2x03 (I couldn't resist), but no copyright infringement is intended, no profit is being made. **_

_**oldmcpiper, you're brilliant, thank you once again :)**_

* * *

Chapter 5

_Snow led Emma along the corridor to the right of the portrait and stopped in front of the first door they encountered. Her mother's hand hesitated as it touched the knob. She glanced at Emma and with a new found conviction, she turned the handle and pushed the door open. Emma gasped. _

The door opened to reveal the remains of a nursery. Furniture was overturned, stuffed animals and toys were ripped, torn and broken.

"I recognize this from Henry's book!" cried Emma, running towards the wooden wardrobe. It appeared to be the only thing left unscathed from the aftermath of the curse. Her fingers lingered briefly on the bark before her gaze fell to the balcony overlooking the kingdom that was supposed to be her home.

"I never thought I'd see this place again," said Snow. Emma turned to see that her mother had picked up a stuffed bear and was removing pieces of debris from its fur," this room. It was your nursery."

"I lived here?" Her voice was thick with emotion.

"You never even got to spend a night." Snow's eyes looked over every small detail of the room. "This is the life I wanted you to have. I was going to teach you how to walk in here, how to talk, how to dress for your first ball... You never got to do any of it. We never got to be a family."

"We have a family, in Storybrooke. Right now they need us to get back there."

A knock on the door interrupted the moment, forcing mother and daughter to look anywhere but at each other. Quinn entered looking slightly apologetic.

"Sorry to interrupt, but my coven master is ready to see you now." Emma was the first to rush out of the room and as she passed by the magician she couldn't help the feeling of foreboding that sent chills down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this.

She remained close to Snow as they were led down what Emma assumed to be the main corridor of the castle. Snow was attempting to remain inconspicuous in hiding the leather pouch Emma had seen earlier.

"What's that?"

"My contingency plan."

"Do we need one?" Snow stopped and dragged a disgruntled Emma to the side. She attempted to put on a brave face for her daughter's sake, but from the look she received she thought better of it. She sighed.

"We don't know who this coven master is and I just... I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Okay. I trust you. Now let's go home."

The farther they ventured into the castle, the more anxious Emma became. The dimly lit torches that hung on the wall just increased her wariness as the shadows that danced across the walls tricked her mind into seeing figures that weren't there. More than once she thought she saw the shadow of a woman. She shook her head at her silly thoughts.

They finally reached a large wooden door that marked the end of the extremely long corridor. The engravings were exquisitely crafted and depicted actions of war, love and music. The doors opened all of a sudden and much to the surprise of the four women, this room was intact.

A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, illuminating the grand hall; paintings and tapestries decorated the walls and in front of them stood tables filled with food, wine and other fine delicacies. Their rich smell filled Emma's nostrils with a sickly sweet scent. Something wasn't right.

At the far end of the grand hall there stood three thrones, each one aligned next to the other. That's when Emma noticed the figure that sat on the middle throne.

The so-called coven master smiled at the arriving party with what was supposed to be a welcoming smile. To Emma it came across as fake, utterly fake. The woman's auburn hair was wrapped in a bun and held up by purple pins; she wore a finely tailored purple gown that matched the pins in her hair. Around her neck she wore the biggest jewel Emma had ever seen.

Beside her Snow gasped.

The woman stood and began descending the steps of the area dedicated to the thrones, to meet and greet the newcomers. Snow was quite visibly shaking and her hand was moving towards the hilt of her sword. The sickly scent Emma detected earlier continued to engulf her senses and she could feel herself become dizzy. It increased as the woman came closer.

Emma took a chance and glanced at her companions and saw that both Mulan and Aurora were in a daze, as if not completely aware of the events around them. Quinn, however, remained impassive.

"Oh Snow! You're alive, I'm so relieved," said the woman in a sickly sweet voice. Her spidey-sense or superpower was tingling. Everything the woman had said was a lie.

"Cora," growled Snow, assuming a protective stance in front of Emma. She sighed in frustration: she didn't need protecting, she needed to get this over with and get back to her son.

"And who do we have here?" she asked, turning in Emma's direction. She looked her over from head to toe, her dark eyes boring into her very soul. "Why it can't be Princess Emma! That would mean... the rumours are true." A truly wicked grin crossed her face. Emma recognized it from somewhere, but she couldn't pinpoint where exactly she'd seen it before.

The woman named Cora took another step in their direction.

"I often wondered whether you were successful in saving your daughter from my own daughter's curse. I'm delighted to see you did. It would have been such a shame for the savior to remain trapped as a newborn for all eternity." This was Regina's mother! Of course! _Nice to see the apple didn't fall far from the tree _she thought bitterly.

If Snow's reaction was anything to go by, Cora was dangerous and Emma didn't want to find out just how much. Another glance in Mulan's direction told her they wouldn't be getting any help from the warrior or Sleeping Beauty. They continued to stare at nothing.

"How did you do it, Snow?" continued Cora,"I've spent the last twenty-eight years searching for a way out of this wretched world, to get my revenge on my _darling_ daughter. The magic beans are long lost and there is no potion with grand enough properties to transport me to this new world. So, tell me, how did you do it?"

"You're sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to allow you to wreack havoc on another world." Snow's voice rang out proudly and it seemed to stun Cora into silence for a moment, before another grin crossed her lips.

"I always admired that about you, Snow, your willingness to sacrifice everything for the good of the kingdom, but are you just as willing to sacrifice the life of your lovely daughter?"

Snow stepped back and promptly unsheathed her sword. Her arm held steady as she pointed the blade at the older woman's throat.

"Now, now, Snow, there is no need for that. Tell me what I need to know and I will be on my way."

Emma's mind raced from one thought to another, but then she was suddenly reminded of the nursery and the magical object within. The wardrobe!

A hand clamped rather suddenly against her mouth. She couldn't possibly have said it aloud... could she? Snow's expression of horror told her she had. How could she have been so stupid? Cora's wicked smile widened.

"I thought more of you, my dear princess. A wardrobe, you say? Splendid."

A purple fog surrounded Snow and Emma and wrapped around their wrists. As the mist dissipated, shackles locked their hands into place.

"I can't have you roaming the castle as I search for the wardrobe. You're familiar with Rumpelstiltskin's cell, aren't you sweet Snow?"

Emma ran a hand through her blond locks in frustration. This was all her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut, they wouldn't be in this situation, though as Snow pointed out in her daughter's defense, they could be dead. She already missed the more optimistic side of her best friend.

Mulan and Aurora awakened from their daze shortly after the iron gates of the cell closed behind them, confused as to how they'd gone from welcomed guests to prisoners in such a short time. After a brief re-telling of their encounter with Cora, the warrior and the princess exchanged looks of wariness. That was when Snow and Emma discovered that the mysterious re-appearances of the strange creatures had been Cora's doing all along. She had been using them as spies, as a means to find a way of creating a portal to another world.

Needless to say Snow was furious with her childhood friend and Mulan for keeping this from her. They might have avoided this situation altogether.

Another bang rang out throughout the cell. Emma didn't know how long they'd been in the cell, but she'd gotten used to the fruitless and almost hopeless attempts at breaking free of their prison. A chain of profanity quickly followed. Had it been another time and another place, Emma would have found this ridiculously amusing coming from the mouth of the sweet tempered school teacher, but she barely had the strength to laugh.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault," she whispered meekly to her friend who was tending to her injured hand. Pulling and rattling old rusty iron bars will do that to a person after about twenty attempts. Snow shook her head in disagreement and placed her uninjured hand on her daughter's knee.

"No, it's not. She would have found out eventually, in one way or another. Emma, whatever you think of Regina is nothing compared to what Cora is capable of. She would not hesitate to rip our hearts out and crush them." Emma's eyes widened and a sudden thought occurred to her. God, she hoped she was wrong: it would make her promise to Henry a lot harder to keep, should she be right.

"Can Regina do it? Rip hearts out, I mean." Snow hesitated. James had revealed to her how he had escaped her step-mother's clutches, and the price he'd had to pay for helping their family for the second time. More than that, she had a hunch she knew exactly what information Emma wanted to know. Had Regina in fact killed Graham.

She'd always promised herself that she'd never lie to her child. It was simply something she absolutely refused to do, no matter the cost and as much as it pained her to do so now, her daughter deserved to know what evil they were up against.

Emma continued to look at her expectantly.

"Yes, she can do it." She watched as countless emotions flicked across Emma's face and finally she settled on anger.

She wrapped an arm around her shoulders and laid her head against her daughter's. Emma struggled at first against her mother's hold, but eventually she slumped in defeat and let the tears fall.

Snow's soothing words were an instant catharsis for Emma. The walls that she had spent years building and strengthening to the point where it was almost impossible to get close to her, came tumbling down and released all the emotions she had tried so hard to let go, to simply forget. She let herself truly be embraced by her mother after being away from her for twenty-eight years.

"Did you love him?" Snow felt her heart break even more, if it was even possible. How could the fates be so cruel to her little girl, who had done nothing to deserve such a harsh life?

Before Emma could reply to her mother's question, the echoing sounds of footsteps resounded off the stone walls of the dungeon. Quinn came barreling towards them, keys and torch in hand.

"Quickly now, before she notices I'm gone," he said, fumbling with the keys in the lock. "Your weapons are just outside. If we hurry we might be able to stop her."

Snow stood up, pulling Emma along with her. With no time to spare, they exited the cell and quickly retrieved their weapons. Snow gingerly held her injured hand in clear discomfort, but shrugged at Emma's inquiring looks and turned to face Quinn, who stood before the four women looking rather sheepish.

"Why?" she asked. She was grateful to the man for freeing her, but the fact still remained that he led them straight to Cora.

"She lied to me and broke our agreement. I no longer owe her my allegiance."

"And I suppose you want a ride back to our world," remarked Emma from her spot beside the raven-haired Snow.

"I don't expect such a reward, but I'll gladly help against Cora." She nodded. That would have to do for now; they had a sorceress to stop.

The silent halls echoed with the hurried footsteps of Snow and her companions. Each of them were ready at a moment's notice for whatever trap Cora may have prepared for them, despite Quinn's assurances there were no such traps. His word wasn't worth much to her, not when her daughter's safety was at risk.

She was thankful Cora hadn't searched their persons for hidden weapons when she locked them in Rumpelstiltskin's cell as the pouch she had carefully hidden before their encounter in the throne room would prove to be useful should it come to a confrontation with Regina's mother.

Before long they reached the nursery and Snow thanked the fates that Cora was nowhere to be seen. For now.

Snow, Emma and Aurora inspected the wardrobe and the room for anything that could be useful or used as a portal as Mulan and Quinn stood guard at the door. Emma once again ran her fingers along the wood, and much to her surprise she could feel something pulsating underneath the bark, almost like a heartbeat. She motioned for her mother and her friend to do the same, but they felt nothing. Odd.

"Now what?"

"Now you will tell me how to get it to work," said the voice Emma wished she'd never hear again.

"Shit."

"My sentiments exactly. I think," whispered back Aurora. Had it been any other situation, Emma would have laughed and congratulated the princess on her first steps towards profanity, but now was not the time.

"Cora, you know that is never going to happen. I will not let you destroy more lives." Cora clapped her hands together and laughed as if she'd just heard a funny joke. Snow regarded her with a cool gaze.

"My dear Snow, I will not ask you again. Tell me how to unlock the wardrobe's magic or I will kill your daughter."

The threat struck Snow in such a way, one would think it was a physical blow. Her face drained of colour and assumed an expression of horror, then pure unadulterated fury. She charged at Cora, fully expecting her strike to hit something other than air, but Cora had disappeared into purple mist.

She re-appeared mere seconds later before Snow had any time to react and held her daughter's arch-enemy by the throat. The older woman smiled sweetly at her and threw her against the opposing wall. Sometime during the brief confrontation, Quinn and Mulan regained consciousness - having been knocked out by Cora before she entered the nursery - and stood beside Emma who was frozen in her spot, unable to do anything to help her mother.

With her back to her remaining challengers, Mulan and Quinn attacked next with a combination of jabs, precise strikes and blows all of which Cora managed to avoid with a show of surprising agility for a woman her age, and magic. They soon tired and joined Snow White on the ground.

"I tire of these games. Perhaps you will prove to be more reasonable than your mother, princess. Tell me how to unlock the magic in the wardrobe or I will rip their hearts out."

To prove just how willing she was to do such an unspeakable act, more purple mist appeared from the sorceress' fingers and wrapped itself around each of her companions' throats. Emma began to run towards her roommate, friend and confidant, but something held her back. She struggled with all her might to be rid of her restraints, but they were incredibly strong. With a flick of her wrist, Emma was also sent flying, restraints immediately wrapping themselves around her limbs.

Cora's magic tightened around Snow's throat. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she continued to struggle to breathe. This was it then; she would never see the handsome face of her charming prince again, she would never again feel his soft breath tickle her cheeks as he moved in to kiss her; she would never see her sweet grandson again, Henry, the boy who saved his mother from a life without love, without family. He had been the true savior. And Emma. Her darling girl with blond locks so like her father's and sparkling emerald eyes so much like her own. Her daughter had been through so much and now she was faced with this, forced to watch her mother die. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to a horror stricken Emma, who valiantly fought to break free of her imprisonment.

She could feel her eye lids dropping, sleep coming as a sweet relief to the throbbing pain she felt throughout her body. She could see James, looking as dashing and charming as ever, chasing a young girl through a meadow she knew lay in a small oasis of the forest. She couldn't hear her daughter's screams that begged her to stay awake.

Emma's world came crashing down as she saw her mother's head drop and her body still, no longer fighting for control against Cora's magic. She struggled more dauntlessly than before, pouring all of her strength into breaking the bonds that held her against her will. Snow needed her. Her mother needed her.

"Such a pity." Cora's words infuriated her beyond reason. An unknown force bubbled up inside of her, seemingly searching for release. She could feel it pushing against her chest, filling her with a power and tenacity never seen before.

"Such a shame."

"NOOO!" Emma's scream of despair as the bodies of Mulan, Quinn and Aurora fell to the ground like her mother's shook the very foundations of the nursery and the energy released itself from its cage and was thrust against a bewildered Cora. The purple magic relinquished its hold over Emma's aching limbs as she dropped on the stone floor with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and headed straight for the very still form of Snow White.

The force of Cora hitting the wall caused it to crumble as it was already in a poor and fragile condition after the enactment of the curse. Emma didn't spare as much as a glance at Cora's rock covered body, her attention focused solely on her mother.

She cradled her mother's head and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

Emma thought she heard groans coming from behind her and she was somewhat relieved to see the rising figures of the magician, the princess and the warrior. But Snow couldn't be dead, she just couldn't. The woman had given everything to her, even before she knew she was her daughter.

Aurora placed a hand on her shoulder and attempted to pull her away from her Snow.

"Emma," she said, choking back a sob."I-I'm so sorry, but she's gone."

But the blonde wasn't paying attention, she continued to cradle her mother's body, whispering apology after apology, begging her to wake up. What would she tell James, her father? What would she tell Henry? No, she was not giving up so easily. If there was one thing she'd learned from her best friend, it was to always have hope.

Another pair of arms tried to pull her away, this time with more force.

"She's not gone. She's not... she can't be. Not after... Just no." God, she barely recognized her own voice. Tears streamed down her face, several falling and landing on Snow's cheeks.

"Emma..."

She ignored them.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry... You tried so hard and I just wasn't ready. Snow, _mom_, don't go. I love you, I love you..."

* * *

**_Don't hit me! *hides* _**  
**_I realize Emma having magic is incredibly cliché, but it's something I wanted to do. And the ending... well, let's just say it's an incentive for more reviews ;) _**

**_Like last time, please no spoilers of 2x09. I won't be able to watch it until after school. Thanks guys! R&R! _**


End file.
